Several closely related studies on the nature of hypnosis, individual differences in hypnotic responsiveness, and the dissociative aspects of hypnotic analgesia, hypnotic deafness, and posthypnotic amnesia, are being concluded in a final year. A comparison of signal detection methods with magnitude estimation in hypnotic deafness remains to be completed, along with a study of the influence on hypnotic responsiveness of relaxation aided by EMG feedback.